Frozen Summer
by betsy01freeman
Summary: Artemis Fowl has just arrived back at home from rescuing his mother from a deathly illness. But his life is about to be changed when Foaly creates a new machine and tests it on Artemis. PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!(:(:(: Set after TTP and before TAC. WARNING: Contains some Hartemis. Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl or any other characters.I wish!(:(:(: Oh I also don't own the pic.
1. Home Again

Frozen Summer

Ch. 1 Home Again

It was a pretty typical day for Artemis Fowl.

If you call being shut in a study all day on a computer, hacking the FBI website typical. But anyways, back to Artemis. The boy genius was still glued to the computer screen typing away on a new plan. A totally illegal scheme, mind you. The boy stopped typing and pondered what had happened over the course of the last 3 years.

He had discovered the People, a civilization of mystical creatures who lived underground in a city called Haven. Artemis smiled remembering the Captain Holly Short of the LEPrecain Police whom he had kidnapped and held for ransom.

That started a whole new series of adventures with the People who Artemis had befriended and helped with several crises.

Over the course of the adventures, the genius had defeated a humanoid pixie Opal Kobai, traveled back in time to save his mother and a colony of demons, and fought against many enemies including goblins and trolls.

The boy smiled as he thought of Foaly and Holly, his two closest friends of the People. He hadn't seen them in a long time. Artemis half hoped the fairy communicator would ring and announce the new coming of a highly dangerous venture into the unknown. His train of thought was suddenly interrupted by his massive bodyguard, Butler.

"Artemis, lunch is ready," Butler rumbled in a low gravelly voice.

"One minute, Butler," answered his clearly distracted principal. Butler sighed. "Artemis, Madame Fowl insists on you coming right away." Now it was Artemis's turn to sigh. "Fine, Butler. Tell Mother I shall be down soon." Then the boy was gone behind the computers again.

Butler turned away from the boy and started out the door. Master Artemis had been in his study all day working on a new devious plan.

Frankly, Butler was a bit uncertain about the new plan. Knowing Artemis, this could get complicated as fast as you could say,' d'arvit!' He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Angeline Fowl was there at the table. She looked up as Butler walked in.

"Well?" she asked.

Butler answered quickly, "He says he will be down soon." Angeline stood and walked out to the main room. The bodyguard could hear her yell up to Artemis," Artemis Fowl the Second! Get down here right now!"

Butler smiled slightly as he heard a muffled reply from Artemis then Angeline again.

"I don't care if you are in the middle of an 'important' job! You get yourself down here right now, mister!"

There was the pit-pat of feet on the marble stairs. Then Angeline and Artemis entered with Angeline looking triumphant and Artemis pouting slightly. Angeline slid into a chair and her son sat down across from her. Angeline smiled across at Artemis.

"Thank you, dear, for coming down." She said looking across at her son. Artemis had a soft spot for his mother, Butler knew. So he wasn't the least surprised when his charge smiled.

"You're welcome, Mother." Artemis replied. Angeline looked mockingly like a mother scolding a naughty toddler. "Now, now Arty! You know how I feel about you calling me 'mother'!" Artemis winced visibly.

"Sorry…Mom…." He answered a painful expression on his face. His mother paid his face expression no heed, only stood up and squeezed Artemis with motherly love. "I know, Arty. It's so good to have you home!"

Just then Artemis the First and the two rowdy twins came whirling in the kitchen. The twins laughed as their father chased them around the table. Artemis II and Angeline watched as the twins and the father collapsed into their chairs when Butler and his sister Juliet served lunch.

Artemis I looked up to Butler. "Thank you, Butler."

"You're welcome, sir." Butler replied, and continued passing plates around the table. Once all the plates were passed around, he and his sister sat down to their lunches. Conversation stated with Artemis I.

"So, what have you been up to Artemis?" he asked his son.

"Well Father," Artemis replied," I've been working on a new project concerning the Fowl aircrafts." Butler knew this to be entirely not true, but said nothing.

"Really Arty-boy?" his father said. "Is that all?" Butler saw out of the corner of his eye that Artemis winced at his Father's words. The boy nodded slowly. "Hmm. We shall talk later, Artemis." replied Artemis the First.

Lunch proceeded without any unusual events, just the friendly conversation around the table and the occasional interruption of Beckett or Myles screaming for help as their twin was taking over their sippy cup or plate.

After lunch, Artemis and his Father had a talk, in which Artemis the First severely told his son to not engage in illegal activities. Artemis said he would try, then again retreated to his study. Time passed without much change, except that Butler now stood in the study watching over his charge as he typed away on the computers.

Then the fairy communicator rang.


	2. In Which Foaly Makes a Terrible Mistake

**A/N Hi!(: (: (: (: Sorry I didn't put an author's note in the front of the 1****st**** chapter. It totally slipped my mind! Anyways, here is Ch. 2. As you can see, Foaly makes a HUGE mistake in this chapter. This will be awesomely amazing…. So, read and review! If you have any corrections or suggestions, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE tell me! I'm new at this, so help me out! And review! Did I already mention that already?... CH.2! (: (: (: (: (: (: (: OH and this has some slight Hartemis. Thanks to JRavenTheFangirl and Cynthia Darling for the reviews! (: (: (: (: (: (: (: **

**-Liz**

Ch. 2 In Which Foaly Makes a Terrible Mistake

Artemis jumped slightly as the communicator rang; he had been concentrating very hard on his computers. Butler watched as the boy quickly hooked up a program that allowed him to see whoever was calling on the communicator.

Of course, it was Holly Short.

Her auburn hair and rounded face appeared on the screen as Artemis typed on a few keys. The elf smiled.

"Hello, Mud Boy." Holly said cheerfully. Artemis scowled at his nickname. "Hello Miss Holly." He returned, and likewise the elf frowned at her horrible name.

"Don't call me that, Artemis." She said. Artemis smirked. "Don't call ME that, Holly." Holly growled. "Alright Fowl, stop this. There is a reason I called you." Artemis immediately put his business face on.

"Well then. Let us talk about this important matter." He said, looking at Holly with his mismatched eyes piercing into her equally mismatched colored orbs. The elf cleared her throat and began to talk.

"Lately Foaly has been working on a new invention." Artemis interrupted. "Heaven forbid, Foaly making a new machine?!" he said in mock horror. Holly laughed. "I know right? I was scared when he first announced the new developments for the machine." The elf grinned. "But anyways, Artemis," Holly continued," He wants you to be the first one to try it out."

Artemis started. "Me?" Holly snorted. "Yeah you. Are you deaf or something?" Artemis shook his head. "No, I just…." Holly shushed him. "Here, just talk to me when we get to the shuttle." Then Holly severed the call.

The boy genius sat quietly pondering what had been said. '_He wants you to be the first one to try it out.' _ Holly's words echoed in his mind. Foaly wanted **him **to try out one of his beloved inventions. That was almost unbelievable.

Artemis was interrupted by Butler, who said, "Master Artemis?" "Yes?" replied the boy. "Do you want the Bentley…" Artemis stood and walked briskly past his bodyguard. "Yes Butler. Please do." He said over his shoulder as he walked down to the main room.

Artemis approached his family in the living room. He spotted his mother and walked over to her. "Mother?" he asked waiting quietly for her response. "Yes Arty?" she answered, her brown eyes sparkling as she watched her husband and twin sons wrestle. Artemis swallowed nervously and began.

"Mother, I want to ask your permission in going to the Haven to help Foaly with a new invention of his." Artemis watched his mother's face for her expressions. First there was shock and wariness in her eyes, then it gave way to a smile.

"Of course, Arty. But Butler will have to accompany you. And you must not get hurt!" Angeline called as Artemis nodded then walked up the stairs to his study.

5 minutes later, Artemis and Butler were in the Fowl Bentley with Butler driving and Artemis in the back. Artemis knew where they were headed, as did Butler. Holly would meet them at Tara, a major shuttle port fairly near to Fowl Manor.

Artemis stared out the window as trees and bushes pasted by. Butler noticed that Artemis seemed troubled. He decided to ask what was bothering his charge. "Artemis? Is…is everything alright?" Butler asked concerned. Artemis nodded absently.

Butler wasn't fully convinced. "Are you sure?" Artemis looked at Butler in the rearview mirror and answered, "Yes Butler. I am very sure." Butler said no more and soon they reached Tara. Artemis climbed out and suddenly a fairy shuttle materialized in front of Artemis and Butler.

Neither one was surprised; this happened a daily basis for them. The shuttle door opened and out walked an elf. This particular elf was known by Holly Short, an elite member of the LEPrecain Police of Haven. She grinned as she noticed Butler and Artemis.

"Hi Butler!" Holly said as she walked up to him. Butler smiled down at her and knelt to one knee to her height. "Hello Holly. How have you been doing?" The elf threw her arms around Butler and hugged him. The bodyguard returned the hug, only a little gentler.

Holly pulled away and answered Butler's question. "Pretty good. Commander Vivinya has been not too harsh on the desk jobs."

Artemis laughed. He actually **laughed**. Not a cold, harsh laugh. A regular laugh. Holly didn't think that was possible. She stared at her friend with awe and amazement. He caught her look and asked," What's wrong?"

Holly just shook her head. "N...nothing." she stammered. Artemis nodded. "Are we ready?" Artemis asked, gesturing to the shuttle. "Sure. Let's go." She responded, opening the shuttle door. Artemis and Butler followed, and soon they were speeding underground towards Haven.

Holly was driving around a bend going at break-neck speeds and both passengers were trying to hold on to their lives. No joke. Holly was famous for her reckless driving. Anyways, Artemis was in the passenger seat and Butler was crouched in the bay area.

Holly glanced over at Artemis and was delighted to see his terrified face. _It's always so much fun to scare Mud Boys. Specifically this one… _she thought as the shuttle swerved around a bend.

Soon the shuttle was docked and a very excited centaur cantered up to the docked vehicle as the door opened. This was done other than the technician Foaly, a paranoid centaur of the LEP. He whinnied as a boy stumbled out of the door followed by a smug elf and a massive Mud Man.

"Holly's driving get to you, Fowl?" Foaly asked, whinnying with laughter. Artemis fell over and didn't say a thing, until Butler helped him up and he had found his balance. "Yes Foaly. And you know well enough that Holly's driving gets to you also." Artemis replied in a clipped voice.

Foaly stopped laughing and simply said, "Yes, that's true, but let's go to the lab. I've got a surprise for you!" Artemis, Holly and Butler followed the overly excited Foaly to a lab near the LEP headquarters and the Operations Booth.

Inside the lab was a mass of wires and trinkets scattered across the floor and various tables. Artemis was intrigued with the lab and the technology of the place. Holly was just scared that Artemis was going into one of Foaly's machines. After all, hadn't that centaur's inventions caused enough trouble already?

Butler was equally frightened by these unknown dangers. Artemis could be killed or severely injured by these machines. And Butler wouldn't be able to convince his charge not to test the invention. The little group reached the place where the invention was located.

Foaly was nearly jumping up and down with excitement. Butler was looking the machine over and giving it a sum up. _It may look harmless, but it could hold dangers for Master Artemis. _Butler kept reminding himself. Holly was staring at the chuck of smooth metal and had a breakdown on the spot.

"FOALY! Is THIS your big great machine?!" Foaly knew the tone she was using and knew not to mess with it. He had learned the hard way. "Um…..maybe?" he answered in a hesitant voice. Holly just growled a little. _Carrots! _thought Foaly. _Now I've done it! _

He really had down it. Holly was now marching up and down in front of him, ranting on and on about this horrible invention and how unsafe it would be. Butler and Artemis merely watched and Foaly shrunk back with fear. "So don't you even DARE put Arty in this blasted machine!" Holly finished with a wild gesture towards the hunk of metal.

Artemis stepped away from Butler and closer to Holly. "Holly, with all due respect, I'm going to still test out the invention." Holly nearly screamed, "WHAT?!" Artemis placed his surprisingly firm grip on her shoulders, and pulled her into a hug.

The elf was too surprised to pull away. She heard faintly Foaly gasping in the background and Butler saying something she could not quite hear. All Holly knew was that Artemis was hugging her and whispering in her ear.

"Holly, I know this is hard for you and you're really against this, but I'm willing to try an invention never tested before. If I get hurt…" Artemis stopped because Holly was whispering back to him. "Artemis, if you're sure it will be ok, I'm fine with you doing it. Just be careful." She finished whispering in his ear and pulled away.

Foaly and Butler were staring. Well, Foaly was staring. Butler was just looking at his charge with slight surprise. Artemis nodded to Foaly, and said, "I'm ready to try the invention out." Foaly nodded and stepped near to the machine. "Ok, this is how it this works. The invention was created to alter whoever is it to have specific powers."

Artemis raised a thin eyebrow. "Like what type of powers?" Foaly shrugged. "Well there are earth powers and ice powers…" "Oh, so it's nature powers?" Foaly nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." "Ok, I think I'm ready."

Foaly grinned. "Alright Artemis. Come this way." Artemis followed Foaly up to the machine. Foaly opened the machine's door and Artemis stepped inside. Foaly shut the door behind him and revved the invention.

**A/N AHHHHHHHAAAAAA! CLIFFHANGER! Sort of…. Well that's it… Ch. 2! It was longer than I expected. Anyways, please review and follow! Ch. 3 will be up soon! (: (: (: (; (; (; **

**-Liz**


	3. What Do You Mean He Has Ice Powers?

**A/N HIIIIIII! I'm back! Anyways, this is Ch. 3! (Obviously!) So in this chapter, some interesting developments happen. BUT I AIN'T TELLING YOU NOTHIN'! READ IT FOR YOURSELFS! The title actually KINDA gives it away… WHOOPS, MY BAD! (: (: (: (: (: (: Oh well! Read this and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! And if you have any suggestions or corrections, I won't judge so BRING 'EM! Oh and thank you to Eldewind Dolly for the review and advice! (: (: (: (: (: And also blueturtlepower4ever! HAPPY EARLY 4****TH**** OF JULY! (; (; (; (; (;**

**-Liz**

Ch. 3 What do you mean he has ice powers?

Now the machine is in question. What did it look like? The machine was a metal shower shaped box with glass window panes. Metal strips separated each glass pane. On top was a dome of the same metal as all the other parts.

Holly was absolutely against Artemis getting powers, hence her blowup upon seeing the invention. Foaly was delighted that his machine was making a wonderful revving noise. This meant it would work properly. He switched the gears and the machine began to vibrate.

Inside, Artemis listened to the whirring and was rethinking his decision slightly. _What if I never survive this? What will happen when Butler tells my family? What if… _Artemis's train of thought was cut off by a jolt.

Butler was concerned, along with Holly. Both the elf and the bodyguard inched forward, closer to Foaly and that horrible machine. The invention began to vibrate and shake.

Butler spoke to Foaly over the din. "Foaly, are you sure Artemis is alright?" The centaur nodded eyes still on the machine. "Oh yes, Butler! Artemis is perfectly safe."

For some weird reason both Butler and Holly didn't feel that reassured as they watched the invention with Artemis inside start to glow an eerie blue. Foaly wasn't unduly concerned. This was all part of inserted the powers into Artemis's DNA.

Foaly had chosen ice powers for Artemis since the boy had never said which power he would like. The centaur twiddled his fingers then began to slowly feed the new genetics into Artemis.

The machine grew brighter and magical blue sparks exploded from Artemis's fingers.

Inside, Artemis watched as Foaly pressed a couple buttons and then sparks flew out of his outstretched fingertips. The sparks were blue and froze over the walls inside. _So Foaly must have given me ice powers! _thought Artemis.

Butler and Holly were terrified beyond compare when the sparks began. They were both staring as the walls froze over and they couldn't see Artemis clearly anymore. Holly ran up to Foaly.

"Foaly what's wrong?" she screamed over the machine's whining groan.

Foaly turned to the terrified elf and yelled back," Don't worry! The machine is only finishing the power insert." At that moment, there was a dull thump from inside the invention and all turned to see what made it.

The invention was slowing down, its whirring coming to an abrupt stop. The inside walls were frosted over and some ice was crawling through the cracks to the outside world. The crackling of the ice caused the centaur, bodyguard, and elf to stare at the invention.

Butler was the first to react, noticing a dark shape on the floor through the iced glass walls. "Artemis…" he gasped then raced to the door. Holly and Foaly followed, Foaly hitting the door button on his way.

The door to the machine opened with a hiss and cold mist poured out. Inside lay Artemis very still and pale in his rumpled Armani suit. Butler quickly checked for any injures and found none.

The overprotective bodyguard then lifted his unconscious charge and carried him in his arms to a nearby wall. Foaly and Holly followed in a shocked silence. When they reached the wall, Butler slowly sat down against it and Holly followed suit.

Artemis was still not responding and that scared Butler. The Eurasian bodyguard kept holding Artemis to him in a protective manner and smoothing the boy's raven black hair back from his pale face.

This was comforting to Butler and Holly, who was sitting as close as she could to Artemis. Foaly sat down on the other side of Butler, curling his front and hind legs under him. All three of them sat there in a shocked silence for what seemed to be forever.

Then Foaly sighed suddenly. Butler and Holy were startled to hear him start to talk. "This is all my fault. I should have known that Artemis wouldn't be able to handle such a transformation." Foaly said in a hushed tone, looking down at his legs.

He sighed again. "I'm really sorry about this, guys." The centaur finished, and looked up to Butler and Holly. Both were looking down pondering in silence. No one moved or spoke for the next 5 minutes. All were looking at Artemis hopefully.

10 minutes passed then Artemis suddenly coughed. Butler lifted his charge in to a higher position, sitting the boy up a little further. Holly moved closer and Foaly looked up in surprise. Artemis coughed again then moaned.

His eyes fluttered and forceful coughs pushed their way through his throat. Butler quickly laid Artemis down on the floor on his side, to help the boy's coughing. Holly and Foaly watched Artemis as he continued coughing with Butler encouraging the coughing along.

Artemis gave one last cough then opened his eyes. Images swam before him. He blinked several times, and then the blurriness was banished. In its place were the concerned faces of Butler, Holly, and Foaly.

Butler had a protective hand on the boy's back and was rubbing it to calm Artemis's breathing. The boy felt the hand and was slowly comforted back into a regular breathing pattern. Holly was crying with relief and Foaly looked equally relived.

Butler was the first to talk. "Are you alright now Artemis?" he asked in a soft voice. Artemis nodded, not quite strong enough for words.

Foaly was next to speak. "Artemis, I was so worried! Please don't let me ever do that again! If I would have known…" He was cut off by Butler, who lifted Artemis up and said in a quiet way most unlike him, "Foaly, I think Artemis needs to get home. He seems a little weak from the experiment."

The centaur nodded and stood up. Holly followed, wiping her tears away. Butler stood carefully, cradling his weak principal in his arms. Artemis curled closer to Butler and didn't move or say a word. The boy only groaned a little with pain.

Butler glanced down at Artemis who was fighting to stay conscious. His eye lids were fluttering and his breathing was weak and shallow.

"Artemis? Are you with me?" The boy tried to nod and only managed to tilt his head a little. Butler took that as a yes and continued to walk with Foaly and Holly to the shuttle.

Holly kept looking back to check on Artemis and Foaly trotted next to Butler. They four of them walked in a comfortable silence, each thinking their own thoughts as they walked through the halls of the LEP Headquarters.

Often an LEP officer would walk by and stop to ask what was wrong, but Holly would stop them from speaking with a quick glance at the officer, then the officer would continue on his way. No one argued with a determined female elf. Especially if that elf was Holly Short.

They reached the shuttle bay without further incident, and Holly prepared a shuttle while Foaly talked to Butler. "OK, so don't let his powers get out of control or lose control of his emotions." Foaly spoke quietly, gesturing to Artemis who was still in Butler's arms and had recently fallen unconscious again.

"Why?" asked Butler in an equally quiet voice. "Because his emotions control his powers. When his emotions are out of control, the powers will emit ice or frost by itself. Artemis will have no control whatsoever."

Butler nodded. "Anything else?" Foaly thought for a minute, then shook his head. "Nope. But if you have any problems, contact me." Butler murmured a quick goodbye then carried Artemis onto the shuttle. Holly started the engines, and then drove the shuttle carefully into the magma flares.

Butler sat in the back and the whole way held the still unconscious Artemis in his arms. Butler barely noticed the jolts and bumps that the shuttle produced and Holly's voice drifting from the cockpit saying 'sorry' every time the shuttle hit a rough spot.

Soon the shuttle stopped all together and Holly walked to the back. "We're here, Butler." She announced, looking at the boy in his arms with concern. "Is he still unconscious?" the elf asked. Butler nodded then stood up and walked out the shuttle door.

Outside the Irish land was green and a welcoming sight. The Fowl Bentley was still by the road, just where Butler left it. He opened the back door and laid Artemis on the seats, fastening seatbelts around him so he wouldn't roll off.

Butler turned to see Holly waving goodbye and then the shuttle was gone. The bodyguard got in the driver's seat, then made the long drive home.

When Butler reached the Manor, he heard a faint moan from the back seat. He quickly opened the back door and saw Artemis almost awake again. Butler undid the seatbelts and helped his charge out. Artemis didn't say anything, and then Butler saw that he couldn't stand without swaying. He picked up his charge without a word.

Artemis protested almost immediately. "No, Butler. I can walk." Butler grunted. "I don't think so, Artemis. You were swaying on the spot." His charge said no more and Butler began to walk to the Manor.

Much to his dismay, all the family was gathered in the front room when Butler walked. The twins were on the floor with Juliet playing a board game and the two parents were on the couch watching the television. All looked up when he came in with Artemis.

Angeline was the first to react. "Oh Arty!" she exclaimed, jumping off the couch and running to Butler and Artemis. When she reached Artemis, Angeline turned to Butler while stroking Artemis's hair and asked, "What happened?" Artemis I appeared next his wife, along with the twins and Juliet.

"Yes, what happened?" repeated Artemis I, turning his attention to Butler. All eyes were turned to the bodyguard and he began to explain. "Foaly tested his machine on Artemis and it was a little too strong for him to handle. Now Artemis has ice powers." he explained in a brief sentence.

Butler was sure he would have to explain in more depth later. He said to Juliet, "Juliet, could you take the twins up stairs?" His sister nodded and tried to smuggle a laugh. It didn't quite work. Juliet earned a glare from her brother as she turned and herded the two twins up the stairs.

Angeline and her husband just looked shocked from this new development. "What….what do you mean he has ice powers?" asked Angeline, staring at Butler. Her husband was likewise staring, but not at Butler. He was staring with amazement at his son.

Artemis II clearly didn't like this kind of attention and squirmed a little in Butler's grip. Butler noticed a put the boy down on the nearby couch. His parents followed and sat down on either side of their son. Angeline turned to Artemis II. "Alright. Now you need to explain."

Artemis began. "Well, we met Holly by the shuttle port and drove to the Haven. There we went to LEP Headquarters and met Foaly in the Operations Booth. He took us to the lab, where he keeps all his inventions." Angeline interrupted.

"Is Foaly the centaur?" Artemis nodded. "Yes. So he showed the machine to us and, of course, Holly was against me trying the invention out."

Here Artemis shook his head. "I don't even know why. Maybe it's something to do with me getting hurt." "Anyways," he continued, "Foaly started the machine and inserted the ice powers into my DNA."

Artemis stopped to think. "Well, the invention began to shake and suddenly I lost consciousness. I don't remember anything else except waking up in Butler's arms." The boy finished, looking at his parents.

Both his father and mother were watching him with some bewildered amazement. Artemis I was first to talk. "Do you think you can demonstrate these ice powers?" His son looked a bit shocked and uncertain.

Then he slowly nodded. Artemis stood up from his position on the couch and stood in the middle of the large room, near the stairs. His parents and Butler watched him as he closed his eyes.

Artemis concentrated and carefully tried his strength in ice powers. _OK, concentrate. Clear your mind of all other thoughts. _He felt a peaceful feeling come over and relief flooded through his body. A tingling sensation was felt in his hands and suddenly Artemis heard his mother gasp.

Artemis opened his eyes and was delighted to see that his hands were producing blue sparks and snowflakes. He watched his parents and Butler with a smile, and then decided to try something more complicated.

Artemis swirled his hands to make a ball of snowflakes. He threw the ball into the air and it exploded into millions of sparkling snowflakes. He watched as the snowflakes floated to the ground and then turned to his parents and Butler.

No one said a word or moved.

**A/N CLIFFHANGER! YOU HAVE TO WAIT NOW! (x (x (x (x READ AND REVIEW! AND FOLLOW! AND FAVORITE! AND…Well, you get the idea. Anyways, Ch. 4 will be up soon!(Hopefully!) **


	4. Powers Gone Wrong

**A/N Sorry about not posting earlier. If you read on, you will find out why. Ok this is kind of the latest chapter ever. Because I ran out of ideas. Literally. Writer's block STINKS! But hopefully no one will try to murder me in my bed at night. So read and review! I also was pointed out by one reviewer that in the last couple chapters, characters were OCC. I WILL try to be better. PROMISE!(X (X (X (X (X (X A BIG thank you also goes to blueturtlepower4ever for helping with most details of the story line. AND thank you to all the people who reviewed! I'm going to take the liberty to name them all:**

**-Cynthia Darling **

**-JRavenTheFangirl **

**-blueturtlepower4ever**

**- Anonymous**

**-Guest**

**-Eldewind Dolly**

**-Unknown823543**

**-mulch diggums**

**Oh and to Guest: There are rules against song lyrics, but parodies are allowed. Unless they are copyrighted, which my version of some songs that will be in here are not. Thank you, and ENJOY CH. 4! (: (: (: (: (: (:**

**-Liz**

Ch. 4 Powers Gone Wrong

The room suddenly erupted in to claps. Artemis's parents were smiling and applauding their son's performance. Butler himself was a little shocked, but still impressed. Artemis allowed himself a small satisfied smirk. **(A/N Say that last sentence ten times fast!) **

Angeline hugged her son and Artemis I talked to Artemis II, asking questions about how he controlled such powers and how he made it snow. This went on for about 5 minutes.

At last Artemis was allowed to escape to his study, after a good dose of hugging and questions from his parents. Butler followed his master and stood in the room by the desk while Artemis returned to his typing.

Just then, Juliet Butler walked in. She waved to Butler and then bounced onto a chair. Artemis looked up disapprovingly, and continued typing. "What do you want Juliet?" he asked in a bored sounding voice. The blonde smiled innocently.

"Nothing." She replied, still grinning. No sound was heard in the room except for Artemis's typing. Then the boy broke the silence. "I don't believe you." Juliet pouted. "Why not Arty?" Artemis finally stopped typing enough to look at his bodyguard's little sister.

"Why?" he snorted. "Don't make me laugh, Juliet." Butler chuckled. He was sure that Artemis hadn't laughed more than 2 times in his life. Well, maybe 5. Butler quickly stopped abruptly when Artemis threw a scowl at him.

"What's up with you today?" asked Juliet said looking at Artemis with curious green eyes. He looked back at her, then realized he had nothing to say back. This was unacceptable for Artemis Fowl the Second. But nothing was to be done.

Artemis looked at Butler for help. The manservant saw the look of helplessness in his charge's eyes and acted quickly. Butler grabbed Juliet by her shirt collar and started to carry her out of the study. She protested, of course. Who wouldn't?

"Dom put me down!" Juliet squirmed in Butler's grasp. Butler did, once they were both outside the door. Juliet frowned and stuck her tongue out at her brother. "What was that for Domivoi?" She asked still frowning.

Butler hushed her, and quietly placed an ear to the study door. He heard no sound, all but the typing of Artemis's computer. When Butler was satisfied that Artemis would be in no danger, he motioned for Juliet to follow him downstairs.

She did so, and when they were both in the kitchen, Butler began to talk. "Artemis isn't himself anymore." This caught the girl's attention, and she leaned in closer. "What do you mean?" Butler hesitated. Should he tell Juliet about Artemis's change in genetics?

Upstairs in the study, Artemis was struggling against a newfound enemy. His ice powers. His emotions controlled them, and this made it extremely hard to focus on his project since he was a little nervous about Juliet finding out about the ice powers.

Snow and ice kept coming out of his hands at every movement. Soon his whole keyboard was frosted over.

Artemis suddenly was desperate. He couldn't control the powers! He couldn't control _anything_ he did with his hands. Artemis looked with terror at his pale and slender fingers. _No, I must control it!_ He thought fiercely.

Taking a deep breath, Artemis resumed typing, for the ice had melted quickly. Once again, the ice and frost covered the keyboard, and then the desk. The floor was slick with ice soon and then the walls. It wouldn't stop moving.

Artemis watched with fright as the ice spread towards the door. Nothing seemed to stop the ice. Nothing could….

Butler was about to talk when he stopped and listened. Something was wrong. He could feel it. Juliet was still waiting for her brother to talk, and was confused when he didn't. "Dom what…"

She didn't finish, for upstairs a clatter was heard. Butler bolted, and Juliet instinctively followed. Both the siblings ran up the stairs and to the study door. Butler stopped when he saw ice creeping out from under the door. _Oh no…._he thought.

Juliet looked over his shoulder and gasped. "What is that? Wait….Domivoi, why is there ice in the house?" Butler wasn't listening; he had already opened the door to the study. Inside was _covered _with ice and frost. The walls, the floor, _everything_!

Butler stepped in, followed by Juliet. She gaped and managed to stammer out," W….wow….." Butler looked at his sister in surprise. "Why 'wow'?"

Juliet shrugged and smiled. "It's…really pretty." Butler blinked. This was a rare moment when he was speechless. In fact, it was the first. His baby sister _could_ surprise him. Butler looked up and realized it was snowing.

Juliet grinned. "Look Dom! It's snowing!" She twirled and slid across the ice. "Yeah, I noticed." muttered Butler, scoping out the area for Artemis. After all, he was the whole reason they were up here. He wasn't there.

Juliet stopped sliding on the ice and looked over at her brother. "Wait, where did this snow and ice come from?" Butler frowned and strained for any noise coming from the other rooms. No sound throughout the whole Manor.

"Dom?" No answer. "Butler, please! Tell me what happened here!" Juliet pleaded. "You can ask Artemis when I find him." He answered gruffly. Butler walked carefully out of the study and poked his head into Artemis's room. No one.

Downstairs showed no results, as did the laboratory. The last places were outside and the attic. Butler was sure Artemis wouldn't be outside, because that was where his parents and the twins were having a picnic.

The last place was the attic. It had been restored since Mr. Fowl had been found to its original state as a lounge for Artemis I and Angeline. Of course, they didn't use it much anymore, on account for spending most of their time with their sons.

Butler led the way up the stairs, wide and white, to an oak door with cravings in the wood. He placed a hand on the cool metal doorknob, and slowly twisted it. Inside was full of light. A breeze rippled through the air and once inside the room you could see it was massive.

The ceiling was high and beautiful paintings covered it, curling vines and golden flowers. The floor was hardwood, and polished to the point where you could see your reflection. The walls were painted a soft cream and had a welcoming environment.

Juliet looked around, and was still surprised that this very room could be a place of sadness and pain. Just several years ago, this room was dark and gloomy, often filled with the sound of Angeline's hysterics.

The room had been filled with dust and old artifacts or chests. Now it seemed a carefree and airy place. Juliet liked it, and promptly forgot the reason she and her brother were there. Butler did not forget and was glancing around the room quickly.

Like mentioned before, this room was large. It seemed to be about 90ft x 30ft, but not as big as the main floor space. Windows lined the right side, silky curtains blowing in the wind. Next to each window, inside the ledge where the window was placed, was a cushioned bench-like seat.

On the far end of the room, on one of the benches next to the window, sat Artemis. He was staring out the open window at the gardens, wind blowing his usually neat hair. The boy didn't seem to notice Butler or Juliet.

Butler watched Artemis for a minute, trying to read his expressions. This was proven impossible as always. He motioned for Juliet to stay where she was, and then approached his principal. No reaction was stirred for the boy.

One quiet breathless moment passed then Butler spoke hesitantly. "Artemis?" No reply. Butler took in a breath. "Artemis, do you want to talk about this?" Butler moved closer to the quiet boy.

Nothing was heard for several minutes, and Butler was about to give up. He sighed and turned to leave, but a quiet voice stopped him. "I didn't mean to freeze the study." Butler looked at Artemis. He was still staring out the window.

Butler was aware of Juliet's gasp and that she was standing behind him. But the manservant focused all his attention on Artemis. The boy sighed, and turned to look at Butler and Juliet. His hazel and blue eyes were filled with an expression that Butler had never seen. Sadness.

"Yes. I know Artemis. But what happened?" Butler asked, slightly concerned. Artemis looked down at his hands folded in his lap. "I…I lost control…." He said in a shaky voice. Now Butler was very concerned. Artemis never faltered when he spoke.

"What do you mean?" the bodyguard asked. Artemis nearly smiled. Nearly. "I believe you already know, old friend." _Darn it,_ thought Butler. He did know, but Juliet didn't. Artemis noticed this quite quickly and sighed.

"I suppose I must tell you the whole story now." Juliet nodded hand on her hip. "Very well. I shall begin as soon as I can." Both Butler and Juliet knew this meant that Artemis wanted it quiet so he could collect his thoughts.

It was silent again for one minute then Artemis began to speak. "This morning I received a call from Holly. In it she said that Foaly had made a new machine." Juliet interrupted. "Sooo…naturally she wanted you to come to the Haven…"

Artemis shook his head. "Foaly wanted me to." He corrected, and then continued. "Holly picked Butler and me up at Tara, then we made our way underground." Artemis paused and then continued. "Once underground, Foaly took us to the lab where the new invention was located."

"What did it look like?" asked Juliet. Artemis pondered this question. "Well, it looked a bit like a shower, but metal. The sides were glass and the top was domed. There also was a door of glass." He answered.

"Anyways, Foaly didn't really explain all the ways this machine worked, but he gave the basics." Juliet grinned. "Enough to satisfy your paranoia?"

Artemis shook his head. "I do wish he would have explained more in depth, but it was clear that Foaly wanted to start right away." He sighed for the umpteenth time. "I decided just to hope for the best."

The genius wrinkled his nose. "Most unlike me." He said more to himself then to the audience of listeners. "What happened next?" asked Juliet, eager to hear the rest of the story. Artemis began again.

"Once I was inside the invention, Foaly began to insert new DNA into my already existing genetics. Foaly chose to give me ice powers, as you already know. Then, things began to get strange." Artemis said, deep in ponderings and thoughts.

Juliet looked as she was about to explode with curiosity. "C'mon Arty! Please go on!" Artemis snapped out of his trance. "Alright. Well, I realized that ice was coming out of my fingers, like this." He waved a hand and produced a shot of blue ice.

Juliet immediately fell under a trance at the beauty of the ice. "Whoa…." She murmured. "Artemis, how do you do that?" asked Butler, equally interested. Artemis smiled, looking at the ice he produced. "I don't know, but watch this."

He whirled his fingers and snowflakes suddenly danced around him. Artemis gathered the tiny ice particles together and made a snowball. He grinned wickedly at Juliet and threw the snow at her.

It actually hit her. Juliet was quite surprised. Artemis never had good aim, but now it seemed he had magically thrown the snow and hit his mark. She yelped as the snow hit her.

Then she laughed. "Do it again Artemis! Do that again!" _Sometimes Juliet can be such a child,_ thought Artemis. He shook his head. "No. Remember you were the one who wanted to hear the story."

Juliet remembered and settled down again. Artemis began once again. "I noticed that ice was coming out from my fingers, and knew that Foaly must have given me ice powers. The machine began to shake something dreadful, and the ice became stronger."

Artemis shook his head. "That's all I remember, before everything went black and I woke up in Butler's arms." Juliet watched Artemis a little while longer, then asked, "What about the study?" "I lost control of my powers." answered Artemis. "Really, Juliet. I thought I already told you that." The girl grinned.

"You did, Artemis. I just like annoying you." "So you do. All too much." He returned, shooting her a glare.

Juliet suddenly remembered something that she was going to do later that day. She knew it would absolutely _perfect _to annoy Artemis with. "Hey Arty! Do you want to watch a movie with me?" Artemis looked warily at her, then Butler.

"Depends on the movie." He answered standing up and beginning to walk to the door. Juliet grinned. Artemis caught the evil glint in her eyes, and said, "Oh no! Juliet, I refuse to watch that movie!" She pouted.

"But Arty, it's a classic!" Juliet called after Artemis as he walked down the stairs. Butler trailed after her sister and Artemis, sensing that Artemis would probably have to give in eventually. Artemis glared at Juliet as she pursued him into the hall.

"No Juliet! I absolutely refuse to watch that movie with you!" With that he headed down stairs to the kitchen. Juliet thought carefully. What could she do to force Artemis to watch the movie?

Hm, take all his suits? No, she had done that several times, and it no longer had effect. Ooh, sing annoying songs over and over? Nah, Artemis would just get Butler to take her away. Suddenly, Juliet had an idea.

Juliet had recently done some…shall we call it…._investigating_ on Artemis's computer and found that he had a file _full _of Disney movies. Every single movie you could think of was there. Juliet had stumbled upon _perfect_ material for revenge.

And she was going to use it.

**A/N LONG CHAPTER! Woo….that was draining! Ok, what did you think? Is this story a success so far? Do you like it or not? Please read and review! And follow and favorite! Thank you SO MUCH again to the reviewers I mentioned and good advice from several people! I will return soon! BYE! (: (: (: (: **

**-Liz**


	5. Of Evil Scemes and Movies

**A/N I LOVE THIS STORY SO FAR! AND ALL THE RESPONES I GOT! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!(: (: (: (: (: I'm going to name all you guys who reviewed again because you are all awesome: **

**-JRavenTheFangirl: Thanks for being one of the first reviewers and helping with details of the plot!XDXDXD**

**-Cynthia Darling: I'm trying my best to keep posting and thanks for all the crazy PMs! (; (;(; (;(;(; Yes, you know what I'm talking about!**

**-Eldewind Dolly: Let me just say, I love how you give advice and criticism! It really helps me improve my writing. So thanks!(: (: (: (: (: **

**-blueturtlepower4ever: Thank you for all the helpful tips and fun ideas for later chapters to come!(;(;(;(;**

**-mulch diggums: Thank you for reviewing Holly and Artemis!(;(;(;**

**-Unknown823543: I will most certainly continue!8)**

**-cup of tea hatter: Thanks so much for reviewing! XDXDXD**

**-CreativeWritingGirl: I love your name and am glad you like this so far! Hopefully I will be better at updating sooner!Ooll**

**-artyfan: LOL thanks! XDXDXDXD I will try to keep it up!**

**Sorry for not posting sooner. I was at a church girl's camp and it was a blast! Then when I got back, I had to help pack the house for a move happening in less than TWO DAYS! It was INSANE! But now I've got time to update!(: (: (: (: (: And school starts for me tomorrow. Wish me good luck!XDXDXDXD Alright, on with the story! But first, a special thank you goes out to JRavenTheFangirl for helping me on the details of Juliet watching Frozen with Arty. THANKS AGAIN! : 3333 ENJOY AND REVIEW CH. 5! (: (: (: (: (: (: **

**-Liz**

Ch. 5 Of Evil Schemes and Movies

Juliet grinned, and her smile had an evil edge to it. She followed Artemis and Butler downstairs, deciding what her next move would be. They were in the kitchen; Artemis perched on a counter stool and Butler searching through the pantry.

The girl plopped down on a stool next to Artemis and earned the glare she wanted from him. She grinned sweetly and turned to watch Butler. Butler however was deep inside the pantry and out of view. Juliet made sure that he wasn't near then made her move.

"So Arty…" she said flipping her blonde tresses expertly over her shoulder. Artemis did not reply, so Juliet pressed onward. "I was looking on your computer files the other day and guess what I found?" This caught Artemis's attention. His computer had special eternity codes on each individual files. How did Juliet get into it?

Artemis glared at Juliet again and asked, "How did you get the password for this file?" Juliet grinned evilly. This scared Artemis. When Juliet got the right material and determination, it usually was a disaster.

"I have my ways…" she answered, glancing at her nails. Artemis rolled his eyes. "So what did you find?" he asked his curiosity getting the better of him. Juliet looked up from her nails, and smiled. "I found a file full of Disney movies."

Artemis nearly had a heart attack then and there. His eyes got wider than they had ever been before. "W-what?!" he nearly yelled. Juliet grinned again. "Didn't you hear me? Or do I need to spell it?" Artemis shook his head.

Juliet grin grew wider. "Ok then. Say Artemis, have you heard of the new Disney movie?" she said just as Butler emerged from the pantry. He gave his sister a spectacle look before starting to make a sandwich.

Artemis glanced at Butler then slowly nodded. "Frozen, isn't it?" he answered. Juliet nodded, smile still on her face. "Have you seen it?" Artemis shook his head, eyes downcast and knowing exactly what Juliet was doing.

Juliet clapped her hands in delight and squealed. "Yay! You can watch it with me!" Artemis looked helplessly at Butler, who shrugged and gave a smile. Artemis groaned inwardly. He was not going to get of this easily.

Five minutes later, both Juliet and Artemis were seated in the living room. Juliet slid the movie DVD into its slot and pressed play. She settled on the couch, delighted that she had won this battle with Artemis. Artemis, on the other hand, was in pure misery. How could he even like watching this movie?

After the first part was over (this part being the introduction and Norwegian song), Juliet was thoroughly enjoying torturing Artemis. First, she sang the opening song and much to Artemis's dismay he found that he liked the song. Oh dear, what was happening to his usual cold manner?

Second, Juliet pestered Artemis over and over if he could make the ground freeze like Elsa did in the scene where she and Anna were playing as children. "Oh my gosh, Arty, can you do that?" she said with overexcitement, pointing at the screen.

Artemis, who had been zoned out, **(A/N Yeah right!) ** snapped back to reality and stared at the scene in front of him. He snorted. "Yes Juliet, I can do that." Really, who did Juliet think he was? It was a simple act to freeze the floor and make it an ice rink.

Juliet insisted he do it right after the movie in the hallway. He nodded absently, attention on the TV screen. Artemis actually had been dying to watch this movie, but hadn't yet because of the turn of events that happened lately.

Next Juliet sang 'Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?' and Artemis was beginning to enjoy the movie. (Although he would never admit it…) By the time 'For the First Time in Forever' rolled around, Artemis was softly humming the song. Juliet noticed, but gave no heed. She would wait until he began _singing _the songs.

He did eventually. Around when 'Let It Go' started. Artemis liked this movie. It was almost like what he felt like about his ice powers. (Note: These feelings were on the very dark and primitive side of Artemis.) Juliet was constantly nagging him about what he could that was in the movie.

"Can you do that huge snowflake thing Pabbie shows Elsa in his warning?" "Can you freeze the backyard?" "Oooh, make me an ice dress like Elsa's!" By the near end of the movie, the backyard was frozen (as were the hallways) and Juliet had a huge snowflake that would never melt and an ice dress. Artemis was irritated, and it was shown plainly on his face.

Juliet, on the other hand, was delighted with Artemis showing her all the things he could do. She continued to watch the end of the movie, where Elsa unfreezes the land using the power of love. Juliet grinned. This reminded her of two more things to tease Arty about…

The blonde nudged the boy sitting next to her. Artemis looked up agitated. "What?" he snapped. She grinned and pointed at the TV. Artemis shrugged. "So?" Juliet rolled her eyes and sighed. "Don't you see, Artemis? This is the part where Elsa unfreezes the land by the power of love!" Artemis snorted. "No I don't see. Why don't you enlighten me?" he said sarcastically.

Juliet grinned. "If you ever freeze all of Ireland, you can just profess your love for Holly and unfreeze the land." Artemis scowled. "Yes, like freezing Ireland is on my to-do list! Very funny, Juliet." The girl shook her head, looking dead serious. "No seriously Artemis. If this ever happens I'll call Holly up and she'll make things right."

Artemis seriously doubted she would, but pushed that aside and continued to watch the TV screen. But, unfortunately, Juliet was not done yet. "You know, Artemis…" she began almost slyly. "You and Holly have something in common with this movie."

The boy didn't look up. "And what is that?" Juliet smiled. "Your love relation is just like Anna's and Kristoff's!" she proclaimed with a flourish. One minute later, Butler, who was in the kitchen still, could hear Juliet laughing and Artemis yelling. Before he could move, both his sister and the boy burst into the room.

Juliet was laughing and running away from a seemingly furious Artemis. "Juliet! Get back here right now!" yelled Artemis brandishing a pillow. Juliet dodged his swing and ducked behind her brother. "You'll never catch me!" she sang. "Oh yes I will!" Artemis growled running around his bodyguard to find that Juliet had ran the other direction.

"And when I do," Artemis continued chasing Juliet around a confused Butler several times. "You'll wish you never even watched Frozen with me!" Juliet pulled out of the circle around her brother and ran around the counter instead. Artemis followed, still waving the pillow.

"But it is true!" protested Juliet, making a face to tease Artemis from across the counter. She dodged his wild motion to hit her. "You and Holly have a love relation like Anna's and Kristoff's!" Artemis growled and ran around the counter, driving Juliet out to the living room. Butler could hear their yelling as they ran up the stairs.

_I probably should go after them,_ he thought absently. _No, better just let them figure it out themselves. _They did eventually. But not the way Butler had suspected. Artemis ended up throwing a huge snowball at Juliet and getting her soaked with snow.

The rest of the day was spent outside in the backyard having a snowball fight that Juliet claimed Artemis started. Artemis, in turn, said it was Juliet's fault for forcing him to watch Frozen. Artemis won the fight and both went about their own things until dinnertime.

That was when the real troubles began.

**A/N I love cliffhangers…XDXDXDXDXD Anyways, how was it? Did you like Ch. 5? Or was it AWESOME? Send me your thoughts! Oh BTW, I'm taking suggestions for the next chapters. I'd like to see what you guys want to happen in this story! (: (: (: (: Please read and review and follow and favorite! See you guys in the next chapter! :333 I send my love to all you viewers! XDXD**


	6. Conceal, Don't Feel

**A/N I'm back, my lovelies! : 3333 CHAPTER 6 IS ON THE GO! YAY! First, I would like to thank all you guys who followed, favorited, and reviewed. Seriously, it just made my day to see how many people followed or favorited (let's not forget lovely reviews!) I'm going to name all you AWESOME people (again!) Alrighty, here we go:**

**Followers: CreativeWritingGirl, Dave the psychotic chipmunk, Eldewind Dolly, JRavenTheFangirl, Justswim2013, Randor, Silverstorm of Snowflakes, Unknown823543, blueturtlepower4ever, cup of tea hatter, kathalynn, and thompsonjoseph0. Thank you to all who follows!**

**Favorites': JRavenTheFangirl, Randor, Reverly92, Ryss Alsief, Sgt. M00re, Silverstorm of Snowflakes, amycahill57, rose the bad wolf, and thompsonjoseph0. Just so you know, I LOVE pressing on your guy's profile and seeing my story in your list of favorites! I just LOVE that! XDXDXDXD **

**And now I'm going to respond to reviews that I can't PM to (If that makes any sense!) : **

**Me: That's EXACTLY what happened! XDXDXD Hilarious! I just love that idea!XD Thanks for the review! : 3:3:3:3 **

**Horror: Well, I'm sorry you feel that way! ): ): ): ): ): If you don't like, don't read. **

**Ramon: Maybe I will, maybe I won't! But I didn't plan for Holly to have fire powers. Sorry! ): ): ): ): Yes, I'm going to change the plot a little bit, putting a twist or two in there. But if you don't like it, don't read. **

**CaleoForva: HIIIIII!XDXDXD **

**Oh and before I forget, thanks to Cynthia Darling for helping with the plot (and for all the patience you give me while I try to update the story!) Ok, now enjoy this chapter of Frozen Summer! Read, review, follow, and favorite! XDXDXDXDXD**

Ch. 6 Conceal, Don't Feel

Artemis wasn't ready for what happened after he and Juliet had their snowball fight. He had been typing away (again) for the third time today on the self-same scheme he started in the morning, when the door banged open. In whirled the two hurricanes known as Myles and Beckett.

Artemis misspelled a word in surprise, and watched as the two blonde haired boys galloped around the study, yelling. "Oh no! The dragon is coming after us!" Beckett screamed pointing at a surprisingly dangerous looking bookshelf.

Of course, all Artemis saw was a plain bookshelf. But the twins saw a dragon, apparently. Myles followed his twin as they ran around a very surprised and confused Artemis, who stood abruptly out of his comfortable position in his chair. He was about to call for Butler when he felt a tug on his trouser pant leg.

Artemis looked down to see Beckett staring up at him. "What are you doing 'Retmis?" the four year old asked, blue eyes wide. Artemis mentally sighed, and answered, "Finding Butler." He started off, but was again stopped by Myles.

"Why?" he asked looking up absently from his wooden leg sword. Artemis frowned. He didn't want to be caught in a room with the twins. What if he lost control of his powers? What if one of the twins got injured? What then?

Artemis shook himself. Honestly, what could happen? It would be fine. The boy turned to Myles and said, "To see when dinner is going to be ready." Myles looked up again from examining his 'sword'. "Mum told me it would be another 30 minutes." He said in a matter of fact voice. Beckett jumped up and down excitedly. "That means you can play with Beckett, Simple-toon!"

Artemis inclined, letting Beckett and Myles take him by the hands to the 'evil dragon lair'. They played for nearly 20 minutes in the lounge or the evil dragon lair as the twins called it. They then went on a 'quest' to find the magic fire stone downstairs.

That was when things began to get a bit out of hand.

They were supposed to be capturing the evil fire dragon, but Artemis couldn't ignore the feeling that something forbidding was going to happen. He could almost _sense _that something would go wrong.

Something did happen. Something that Artemis would never forget. As he stood there in the midst of playing with his brothers, Myles suddenly turned to his brother and pointed questioningly at him. "Why did you and Mum and Dad talk earlier?"

Beckett also looked up from his playing and jumped up to join his twin next to Artemis. "Yes, why did Mum and Dad talk to you without us, Simple-toon?" Beckett inquired innocently staring up at Artemis with big blue eyes.

Artemis was startled. How to explain to two four-year olds that you got ice powers from a centaur's invention? He took a deep breath and began. "Well, Mother and Father wanted to talk to me about some of my friends."

Myles watched him and asked, "Where are these friends?" Oh, d'arvit. Better tell the truth. "They're deep under the surface, hiding from humans." The twins actually took this very well, knowing that their big brother had 'fairy' friends. Although they never took it seriously (well, Myles didn't.)

"OK!" chirped Beckett, resuming his play. "Shall we continue?" Artemis asked Myles, and gestured to the area where they were playing. He should have known better.

As soon as Artemis moved his hand in the sweeping gesture, ice shot out and skittered across the floor and furniture. The frozen floor and furniture set the room's temperature lower and the ice crackled as it made its way up the walls.

Artemis stood where he was, paralyzed and wide eyed. The twins were equally wide eyed, but with awe not fear. They didn't know when or how they big brother had ever got the ability to freeze objects, only that it was really awesome!

There was perhaps 10 seconds of silence after the ice stopped crackling, then the room burst into noise of excited four year old voices. "Wow!" "Where'd you learn to do that, Simple-toon?" "Can you do it again?"

Artemis was pelted with questions he didn't have the ability to answer (not at the moment at least.) He was still glued in place, hands curled to prevent further out bursts of ice. He didn't know why the ice was suddenly produced. Maybe it was the pressure of not revealing the powers to the twins.

Whatever it was, Artemis was still in shock and his hands were clenched together. His two younger brothers didn't notice this and still talked excitedly. When he finally snapped back into reality, Myles was saying, "Can you tell us why you got ice shooting from your hands?"

At this point Artemis began to relax (but only a little bit) and said with much caution, "Well, do you remember what you heard about my 'fairy' friends?" Both boys nodded gravelly, knowing they were on to something.

"One of the fairies, a centaur to be exact…" Myles interrupted. "Wait, you're saying that fairies are real?" Artemis nodded. "Yes. Why ever not?" Both twins glanced at each other, and Artemis knew what they were thinking. He continued, moving to the couch and sitting down on it.

The twins followed him, and scrabbled up next to him. "Anyways, this centaur, Foaly is his name, is a technician genius for the Lower Elements Police, or the LEPrecon, as they call it in the Haven." The twins knew a good story when they heard it and this story sounded particularly interesting.

"He wanted me to test a new machine for him," continued Artemis, "So I went down to the Haven this morning and tested the machine." Beckett interrupted this time. "Did Butler go with Simple-toon?" Artemis smiled gently. "Yes, Butler did come with me. So did Holly."

"The Fairy Girl was there?!" Beckett and Myles exclaimed. They had heard stories of a fairy girl named Holly, who was Artemis's best friend and saved the world with him. Although they had never seen her, they assumed she could be real.

Artemis nodded. "Yes, Holly was there. She was the one who didn't want me to test the machine." "Why?" came the innocent and almost immediate question. "I guess she didn't want me to get hurt any more. She's seen me hurt and injured so many times." He sighed, and continued.

"Anyways, the machine gave specific nature powers to whoever was in it, by changing their DNA." The twins listened in silence as he continued. "Foaly chose ice powers for me and inserted the powers into my genetics."

"The inserting of the powers proved too strong for me to handle and soon after obtaining the powers, I passed out. When I woke up, Butler was holding me and Holly and Foaly where there." Artemis took a breath, and finished the story. "And that's why I have ice powers." He let the breath out slowly. He didn't want to tell the whole story that would just make it confusing for the twins.

There was silence for about five seconds, and then Beckett said, "That's awesome Simple-toon! Just like Elsa!" Artemis smiled. "Yes, just like Elsa." _Except she didn't have to hid from her whole family and all her friends, just her sister._ He thought.

Myles and Beckett hopped of the couch just as Angeline walked in. "Mum! Mum! Guess what!" exclaimed Beckett running to his mother. She smiled and caught her son in a hug. "What Beck? Have you been experimenting with your brothers and found a cure for a terrible disease?" she asked playfully.

Beckett grinned and shook his blonde head. "No even better! Beckett and Myles found out that Art-miss has ice powers!" Artemis stood and walked over to his brothers and mother. "Grammar, Beckett." His mother was surprised. Not unpleasantly so, but nevertheless, surprised.

She glanced up at her oldest son and blinked. "You told them Arty?" Artemis looked down at his brothers who ran around him, off to play again. His mother stood as he answered. "No. I showed them." Angeline gave her son a puzzled look.

"How so?" Artemis sighed. "I accidently revealed my powers, Mother. The ice is controlled by emotions. I was stressed about keeping the ice powers secret." Angeline stepped forward and wrapped Artemis in a hug.

"Oh, Arty. You don't have to hide the powers. We all understand." Artemis hugged his mother back. "I know…Mum. But what if I get someone hurt or lose control completely?" Artemis mentally grimaced. He had actually voiced his concern. That was a first.

Artemis could feel Moth…er, Mum smile on his shoulder. "I think you'll be just fine, Artemis. You're a very capable boy." She pulled out of the hug and held him at an arm's length on the shoulders. "Now dinner will be ready soon so make sure you're there on time." She started to leave then turned back.

"And don't forget Arty!" Artemis watched as his mother smiled tenderly and said, "I love you." Artemis smiled back as she walked out of the room. He watched the twins play for about a minute or so then went up the stairs into his room.

The boy walked into his room and made a beeline for a dresser on the other side of the room. Artemis opened a drawer and rummaged through it for a few seconds. He gave a triumphant cry and pulled out a pair of black dress gloves. Artemis slipped them on his slim hands and tried his powers.

There was no result from this experiment. Artemis was satisfied and walked out of the room and down the stairs. Everyone was in the dining room judging by the silence except Butler who was about to look for his charge. The bodyguard looked up as Artemis descended the stairs.

"Artemis, where were you? I was beginning to…" he stopped as he noticed Artemis's hands. One eyebrow raised and Butler looked questionably at Artemis. Artemis caught the look and said, "It helps conceal the ice powers, as well as control." He said, walking towards the dining room door.

Artemis paused, gloved hand on the door handle. What if he lost control, even with the gloves on? What would Father say when he saw the gloves? What if?...Artemis's fears settled as he felt a large comforting hand on his slim shoulder. Count on Butler to be there to help you along in hard times.

Artemis took a deep breath, twisted the doorknob and opened the door.

**Hehehehehehehehehe…XD This was FUN to write! (As well as tough!) Anyways, tell me what you guys think! Should I continue or not? I'm still taking suggestions, BTW, so send your ideas to me! Next chapter will be REALLY fun, I promise!XDXDXD TTYL! **

**-Liz **


	7. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! OK, so I'm having a bit of trouble updating Chapter 7. Stupid writer's block D: School's been REALLY tough so far and I got LOADS of homework. There's also been like four tests in the last two weeks. FOUR DARN TESTS! DXDXDX And then on top of that I'm staying up late nearly every night studying and doing homework. So as you can see I haven't been able to update as you and I would have liked. I need your advice on how to run this story. I also need ideas for the next Ch., because of the writer's block. PLEASE HELP ME! **

**-Liz D:**


End file.
